The aim of this research is to improve the treatment of childhood cancer through participation in organized clinical trials with fellow members of the Pediatric Oncology Group. In addition, we intend to expand our understanding of these diseases by collaborative laboratory investigations. Multiple projects are described which reflect the intense commitment of our faculty to work within the Pediatric Oncology Group. Our faculty are leaders of the POG commitments in ALL phenotyping, Neuropathology, Bone Tumors, Hodgkins disease, Rhabdomyosarcoma, Radiation Oncology, Bone Marrow Transplantation, Myeloid disease, Germ Cell Tumors, Late Effects of Childhood Cancer Therapy, and Multiple Drug Resistance. Pediatrics is the program that describes patient accrual and protocol activity within the division of Pediatric Oncology at Johns Hopkins under the supervision of Dr. Cindy Schwartz as POG PI. The disciplines of Radiation Oncology, Pathology, Pediatric Surgery, Orthopedic Surgery, Neurosurgery and Nursing also play a major role in patient accrual and protocol activity. In addition, Fairfax Hospital under the direction of Dr. Jay Greenberg is an active affiliate of our institution. With the limited numbers of children admitted with any single oncologic diagnosis to an individual institution, it is clear that cooperative clinical research is required if significant advances are to be made.